


Breaking Borders (rework)

by zevra1elf



Category: Borderlands, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death, M/M, Mentions of child neglect, Slow Burn, Unintentional Kidnapping, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zevra1elf/pseuds/zevra1elf
Summary: A child is raised world's apart from his family, not knowing who he truly is or what allows him to just barely keep up with the Monks. Angel has always believed her brother was dead until her parents open up the Vault of the Traveler and a strange being approaches her with information on what truly happened to a brother she thought was lost.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Breaking Borders (rework)

**Author's Note:**

> Rework of a story I started and then dropped or rather a revision of it. This is pure, self-indulgent, unedited crack, don't judge me. XP

Rhys groans as his world slowly returns to his vision, blinking up at the ceiling as the sound of periodic beeping reaches his ears. His body feels numb and yet he is all too aware that something is terribly wrong. It’s not the fact that his world doesn’t seem to focus as it should though that is concerning. He tries to move his right arm to feel his face but only succeeds in lifting it just barely before it lands on the soft bed with a thump. Frowning the omega shifts in the bed, every muscle screaming as he does so, his eyes landing on the nub that has taken its’ place. There’s hardly anything left of it now and if his alpha will likely suggest they get the rest removed so a prosthetic can take the useless limb’s place.

Now that he’s looking in the right, heh, direction he can see a heart monitor keeping track of his vitals, the curtain drawn around the hospital bed to give him and his alpha privacy. His alpha...Jack. Once more he struggles to lift his head, turning to glance to his left and finds the newly fledged Hyperion CEO sleeping there, his hand laying on top of his own thankfully intact left hand. Jack looks tired even with his mask on, a deep frown settled over his features. Jack, his mate, was safe and sound so that couldn’t be what was bothering his omega instincts.

He scrunches his eyes shut, or tries to, finding only one of them will actually do anything. That explains the new lack of depth perception then. How did any of this happen? He racks his brain for answers, the painkillers in his system making the twitching of his husband nearly unnoticeable as he stirs. “Rhys?” Jack’s voice is filled with hope as he tiredly lifts his head, squeezing his remaining hand in search of a response. The omega lets out a pained grunt while squeezing his hand in turn, the alpha letting out a relieved sob as he springs forward with new energy. “Rhys!” The CEO lets out a choked sob, pulling his lanky body closer to kiss his omega on top of his head, cradling him carefully as his whole body shakes. “I thought...I thought I had lost you both.” He breathes out and those words struck a chord in the omega’s gut, memories returning in a flash.

Rhys was seven and a half months pregnant when he went into labor down on Pandora. Jack had been away for an inspection and swore he would be there as quickly as possible. Then there was an attack. Bandits, filthy Crimson Raiders, had halted Jack and his team first no doubt while attacking the research base at the same time. Hours after he had given birth to their son….their son. He cries out in pain as his hand flies to Jack’s shoulder, trying to push him away as he scents the air, eye flying open as he looks around them.

“Jack!” He whimpers out, searching the room desperately for the premature baby he had given birth to. Angel’s little brother who she had been so excited to see, the little bundle of joy they had been so desperately waiting for. 

“Cupcake please,”

“Where is he?!” Rhys cries out loud, his omega pheromones spiking in his panicked state as the EKG goes wild. “Where is my baby?! Jack! Alpha!” He cries out, tears burning his face as he tries to get away from the alpha who is now holding him as tightly as he can, doctors rushing in to find the understandably distraught mother thrashing in bed. 

“Rhysie I’m sorry.” Jack choked out, one doctor moving forward to quickly administer a sedative to calm the omega down. “I didn’t get there in time. He’s gone.”

The wails that escaped the distraught omega was said to be heard all through the space station. It seemed like an age before the drug finally started to kick in, the omega whining as his body fell limp in the alpha’s arms, body twitching in agony for his lost child.

Jack stood up, glaring at the doctors and letting out a feral growl as a warning. “If anything happens to him while I am gone I will torture each and every one of your families in front of you before I even think about killing you!” He hisses out before finally allowing them to work, walking out of the room even as his alpha instincts screamed at him to remain by his omega’s side. He had failed his mate, again. First his wife, now Rhys and all because of those damned bandits! With a growl, he shoots the first poor nurse who passes by him, not even bothering to stop and taunt the poor beta as he shrieks in both pain and fear.

“WILHELM!” He roars out as he enters the private wing reserved for his family, the man standing guard dutifully in front of the door that led to the family living quarters. The man, if you can call him that, does not so much as flinch as Jack storms up to him though he does stand up just an inch straighter. “Take your team down to Pandora and wipe out every bandit garbage heap you find. Make them bleed, make it hurt, and make sure there are no survivors!” He barked out, the cyborg saluting before Jack allows him to move past, watching him go as his nostrils flare with each deep breath he takes. His whole body is shaking with rage, wanting to grab as many guns as he can to go down there himself and just slaughter the lot of them. He was a fool to ever believe that a single one of them deserved salvation from him, they all deserved death! He needed to ---

“Daddy?” His instincts completely shut down when that small voice reached his ears, turning to see his child standing in the sliding door. The blue marks that marred her skin that had ultimately put him on his path. Once he had thought to use her as a weapon against the weapons, a foolish notion that he had come to in the wake of his wife’s death. Rhys had been the one who had convinced him not to two years ago. The alpha wanted to kill the omega right then and there when he found the salaryman in the safe room where he kept his only daughter and she was the only reason he was alive.

Angel had instantly bonded with the omega upon being found and comforted by the first living human she had met outside of her father. Seeing how she clung to the foolish man while cowering in fear of him...it broke her father’s heart. The fight had drained out of Jack and the alpha sunk to his knees, staring at the pair for a solid five minutes before he asked Angel if, for the first time in years, she wanted to go for ice cream. Rhys, of course, had no choice but to come with them and became a permanent fixture in their life quickly. At first, the omega had only been something to keep Angel happy, like getting a kitten for a child, but it wasn’t long before the lanky omega rubbed off on him as well.

Which quickly turned into them rubbing off on each other. Rhys turned out to be not only a feisty kitten in bed but also in defense of those he cared for. Watching the omega brutally kill a traitor who attempted to kidnap his precious Angel with his own bare hands cemented his love for the geeky omega and convinced the CEO to make him his mate. Now he had failed his mate and their child, just as he had done back then.

“Rhys is awake.” She whispers softly, watching as her father turns away from her, covering his face with his hands while taking deep breathes. The alpha always did this whenever he was angry around Angel now, not wanting to explode on his most precious treasure. She walks over to him slowly, reaching up and hugging his waist where she could. “I saw the hospital records,” Angel mumbles softly, her voice shaking as she remembers the sight of her new mother broken and battered on the hospital bed. She did everything her power would allow her to do to keep the wounded omega safe all while attempting to find out what happened to her brother but the only clue she had was a flash of purple light that engulfed the area. Before his brother was tucked in the arms of a female Raider, after, the Raider was dead and her brother was gone.

The omega who had comforted him when her own father was going to live. That is what all the information she had pulled from the hospital computers told her. She communicated with every machine in the hospital to ensure his safety and yet her power had failed her before. “Daddy, Rhys is going to live, right?” She asks, looking up at Jack with bright blue eyes, those words finally breaking Jack out of his stupor.

Tears slid past his mask as he sinks to his knees, drawing his child close, kissing the top of her head as he holds her tight. “He will. I promise you he will.” He breathes out, body shaking as his mismatched eyes close, hearing Angel cry softly into his clothes. “As for those bandits,” he growls, lifting his head to stare out the one-way glass towards Pandora, “I will kill every last one of them. Pandora will burn and from its ashes, I will build a monument to those they have killed. That’s a promise I make to you and Rhys.”

\-----

The Traveler had been awakened briefly by a scuffle outside. What foolish creatures dared to do such a thing the Watcher did not know, nor did it care. It had stepped outside briefly to wrangle the beast back into its’ cage before it could fully escape and wreak havoc but as it retreated he found...something on the ground. A curious fleshy thing, so pale and small, wailing weakly into the air. The Watcher didn’t rightly know what possessed it to do so but it stooped down, taking the crying creature into its arms before retreating into the Vault.

There in the safety of the Vault’s walls, the Watcher carefully examined the strange creature. A human perhaps, like the many who had been killed as a result of the Vault cracking open for a time, unlike any it had seen before. Never before had it witnessed one so small it could be held in its’ arms, with hair and eyes a flaming red. Such a small, fragile thing could not survive in the cruel world of Pandora, certainly not among its’ volatile brethren. Something just...just told the Watcher it could not allow the baby to die. Yes, that is what this thing was, a baby. Retreating further into the Vault the machine lifts a hand, commanding a massive wall to slide to the side. It slides shut behind it as the walls light up to illuminate the Watcher and its’ cargo, setting the child carefully on a table, a pod forming around the baby to keep it safe.

With a wave of the machine’s hand a map of the galaxy but it is displeased by it. He zooms out and with empty eyes scans the cluster of stars before picking one. The Eridians marked the travel of species and once humans had gone to this one, ‘The Milky Way’. That only one planet is inhabited proves that these humans are still primal, still innocent enough that this baby would be safe there. With a nod, the Watcher removes the child, now asleep due to the effects of the pod, gently cradling the child and floating up to a gate. It opens briefly and the Watcher enters, exiting one world and entering into a new one. 

It’s nighttime when the mysterious Watcher arrives in this new world, turning invisible before looking about. At first, the land before him looks empty but then it spots a single, large home sitting on the large expanse of land. This place looks calm enough for an innocent creature like this one to grow up in comfort. The ancient machine hovers to the door, placing the small, squirming creature down on the rug that sits in front of the door, looking about to see if it could spot another human. There isn’t one outside and as it drifts to a large, opulent window it can’t spot one inside either. What it can see without a complete biology scan of the home is a crude security device attached to the inner wall. Perfect.

Placing one hand to the window it concentrates, the alien mechanism sending a signal out to the primitive machine. The response is immediate, alarms blaring so loudly that nearby animals are sent scattering in random directions. The poor babe begins to cry as his ears are assaulted by the sound of the alarm going off and the Watcher observes as an armed guard quickly moves to the front door to investigate what has triggered the alarm. The bulky man throws open the door, about to step out before quickly halting, jolting back as he registers the sound of a baby crying beneath his foot. 

“Would you stop that blasted alarm?!” A woman shrieks out, strutting over with a scowl on her face. She is a young human, covered in a glittering cloth that does not leave much to the imagination. The Watcher curiously tilts his head as he observes the woman punching a command into the box angrily, turning to her guard with a glare. “Well?!” She shouts, pausing as the sound of a crying baby reaches her own ears. 

“I...Mrs. Spicer…” The guard stutters out, the red-headed female pushing the guard out of the way to find the baby that was squirming on her doorstep. She gasps, eyes lighting up as she picks up the child eagerly, moving into the house as the guard closes the door behind her.

“Did you see anyone?” This ‘Spicer’ asks, the baby clawing gently at her chest while the bodyguard shakes his head, clearly stunned by the situation. 

“No mam,” he begins, clearing his throat and standing up straighter as he goes on, “I will have my team check the cameras for whoever dropped this baby off. We will,” he is cut off by a glare from the blue-eyed woman, holding the baby greedily to her chest as she walks over to him.

“If they do find anything delete it. Wipe all traces of whoever left this child off our system.” She said firmly, turning to walk away from the man before halting her progress once more. “Do not tell Jamison about this. This doesn’t concern him.” She said firmly with a stern look over her shoulder before she quickly walks away with the child in her arms. The baby is still whimpering uncomfortably but that is to be expected; this woman is not his true mother but it is the best the Watcher can provide in a world far more peaceful than Pandora. Yes, this is kindness, surely. 

It floats up to the second floor as the woman’s biological signature continues upward, finding a window that leads into a nursery. It appears that the family had been preparing for a child but the room was lacking the very infant that it was meant for. Perhaps they were infertile? It would explain the female’s eagerness to take the child for herself. Yes, this family would surely provide for the child well. Pleased with the environment the baby had been left in the Watcher turns and floats away, not needing to observe any more, going back to the post that it had abandoned for the first time in many, many centuries.

Mrs. Julia Spicer was giddy with excitement as she carried the baby over to the crib, placing the strange-looking child into the green sheets. She had never seen a child with such vibrant red hair and eyes but perhaps that is why the mother had abandoned it. No matter; Julia was more than thrilled to finally have a baby of her own. It wasn’t that she and her husband were infertile, rather, he just refused to touch her. Not that they hated each other, their arrangement was mutually beneficial. Jamison got her family’s political ties so he could dig up archeological sites all over the world and Julia got to live in the lap of luxury. The man was completely absorbed in his work however and completely uninterested in having sex with his wife.

More than that he didn’t want to raise a child which would simply get in the way of that work, actively undermining Julia’s efforts to have one on her own terms. Every attempt to get artificially inseminated, every adoption, every scandalous man she brought into her house, was blocked by her husband but by the grace of God she now possessed a tiny, adorable little child of her own. She would use her connections, influence, and money to forge a new identity for her son and make it impossible for her husband to remove her child from their lives.

She has always dreamed of this day, obsessively preparing for it. Julia wraps the baby in a blanket to keep him warm before quickly grabbing her phone, her mind flying a mile a minute as she comes up with a plausible story. ‘I didn’t know I was pregnant’. Yes, that is what she would tell her doctor. She would bribe him to stick to that story and forge whatever papers that were needed in order to make this baby a legitimate Spicer and she would raise him with all the love and care in the world.  
The new mother even already had a name for her precious angel; Jack. Jack Spicer.


End file.
